Make A Memory
by Lily M. Richards
Summary: "Oh! Mr Hummel! Hi! I-um, Kurt-… I'm here to, uh, pick up Kurt? For, er, prom?"   -Klaine promfic idea that wouldn't leave me alone.  !Spoilers ahead for Prom episode, don't read if you don't want to know the spoilers! :D


**A/N: All characters and spoilers belong to Glee and Ryan Murphy. I'm just playing with them :D SPOILERS FOR PROM EPISODE AHEAD.**

**Right, this wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it up to stop my mind going into overdrive XD Hope you all like, R&R? 3**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with the person that I like? Why can't I slow-dance at my prom?"<em>

* * *

><p>There is only the slightest of smiles on his face, a remnant of the pulsating, blissful happiness that surged through him just seconds earlier, because he needs to concentrate and he needs to be calm and collected and <em>oh god the door bell is ringing.<em>

Fast, skittish footsteps move across the carpeted floor to the door and Kurt opens it only ever so slightly to reveal the upper floor landing and the light that drizzles to the floor from the dull, shaded lamp on the ceiling. He can hear a gruff voice answering the door and creeps along to hear the response, because so far, Blaine and his father had kept their meetings to the bare minimums of "So, you the kid from Dalton, right?" and "Yes, Mr Hummel", but this is a _formal_ meeting and Kurt will not let his boyfriend's response to the "How can I help ya?" go by unheard.

"Oh! Mr Hummel! Hi! I-um, Kurt-… I'm here to, uh, pick up Kurt? For, er, prom?"

Colour rises in Kurt's cheeks when he spots Blaine, shuffling his feet, arms folded behind his back and it's all Kurt can do not to skip about happily.

"Oh, yeah. Come in." Kurt's father steps aside, arms folded, a wary expression resting on his face.

Kurt quickly ducks back in his room to check his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude!"<p>

"Finn!" he's relieved when he spots Finn's tall frame in the kitchen door, his hands curling around a glass filled with – Blaine snorts in remembrance – warm milk. "Good to see you! Where's Quinn?"

"She lives close by, I'll pick her up on the way." Finn shrugs, coming to stand beside Blaine and letting himself plop down on the cream-coloured couch, before surveying Blaine with mild amusement as the other boy just stares around nervously, biting his lip.

"You can sit, Blaine. I doubt Burt is gonna shoot you on Kurt's prom…"

Blaine sits. His stance still rigid and careful as he politely declines Kurt's reappearing father's offering of something to drink, but he could have sworn there was an angry glint in Burt's eyes when he asks Blaine whether he would like water, soda, _beer_, as if daring Blaine to give him a reason to forbid Kurt dating him.

"He'll be down soon."

"Huh?"

Finn smirks as Blaine shakes his head in confusion, shaken out of some reverie to notice that he had been spoken to just a second ago.

"You'll see him in a second, no need to fantasise."

For once, Blaine envies Kurt's talent at shooting people death glares, because whatever expression he's looking at Finn with is lost to the taller boy's chuckles and the bright rouge that paints Blaine's cheeks.

The three men stand there in relative silence, awkwardly attempting – and failing – to come up with conversation topics, before a slight creaking of stairs signifies Burt's cue to leave, presumably to get a camera, or Carole, or Carole armed with a camera.

Seeing Kurt, Blaine realises he would have expected anything. Anything at all. A sparkly blazer, sequined pants, feathers, but _definitely_ not a _kilt_.

He also had to remind himself that he was in the presence of the boy's protective half-brother and his even more protective father.

"Wow."

"What do you think?" Kurt grins, jumping on the table and twirling on his knee-high boot clad feet.

"Dude that's awesome! It's like Braveheart!" and Blaine almost takes a double-take as he tears his eyes away from Kurt long enough to marvel at the fact that Finn has even seen that movie.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, somewhat unsure, smiling at him hopefully but all Blaine can do is blink and gape, so that Finn is tempted to ask him to please stop impersonating a goldfish before he puts Blaine in a tank of water.

"Wow."

"Too much? I mean I could always chan-" The mere beginning of that word makes Blaine shoot up and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, lifting him off the table and onto the floor into Blaine's arms, anything to prevent Kurt from doing exactly that.

"Oh don't you dare…" he breathes, his voice still too far gone for him to be heard too well. Kurt blushes, his smile widening until he wears that expression that Blaine will fall in love with over and over again, if not everything else about Kurt makes that happen first.

It's only when Blaine shifts, his hand reaching up to his own blazer where two roses are peering out of the buttonhole, that Kurt notices their closeness and tries unsuccessfully to wriggle out of Blaine's – who seems perfectly content with their positions – grasp.

"I know corsages are customary." He murmurs, plucking out one of the flowers and gently fastening it against Kurt's jacket, "But I think this suits you better." They only kiss for a second, lips barely even touching, before Finn snickers and a nearby voice calls out for them to come get their pictures taken.

The two boys are too caught up in each other's gazes to notice the protective glare Burt sends at Blaine and the sharp jab against his elbows, accompanied by Carole frowning at him.

"Have fun kids!" Carole calls when they exit the house, Blaine's fingers intertwined n Kurt's.

"Be back by ni-ten!" Burt adds and it's only Finn that complains half-heartedly.

* * *

><p>Kurt's breath hitches when he catches sight of the masses of couples filing into the gym and he freezes in the middle of the parking lot.<p>

"What is it?" Blaine asks, his eyes cautious, flickering from side to side to identify threats that might have caused Kurt worry.

"I'm just… nervous." Kurt whispers and Blaine smiles in that damn dapper, encouraging way, tugs on his hand and Kurt forgets again what worried him seconds ago. Who cares what people will say, when Blaine can just make him forget all of them anyway. And his boyfriend does a pretty good job too, so that Kurt barely notices the photographer snapping their picture before Blaine pulls him into the crowd, presumably to find the other glee kids for Kurt, who is far too dazed by the glitter and the feeling of Blaine's thumb stroking soothing circles into his palm absentmindedly.

"My boy!" a squeal shakes Kurt out of thoughts and into the arms of Mercedes, who seems intent on squashing him.

"'Cedes! Air" he rasps, his words dissolving in fits of giggles.

For a few minutes, they stand in a small crowd. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel, who glances away every now and then, trying to get a glimpse of Finn. Blaine gets caught up in the outfit complimenting for a second, his hand never losing touch with Kurt's, until the younger boy extracts his fingers from Blaine's and pecks him on the cheek.

"Get me a drink so we can talk about you?" he asks sweetly, adoring smile and persuasive pressure of his hand as it squeezes Blaine's, who just raises an eyebrow at him in faux shock.

"Should I be scared?"

"Nope. After all, you _are_ my ride back home…"

"I planned to charge for that I'll have you know."

"I'm sure I can pay up."

"You better. I'm not easily affordable."

"Nicely played"

Blaine just smirks in response, stealing another kiss as he scuttles away to leave behind a deeply blushing Kurt and a gaggle of giggling girls.

"Oh you have him _whipped_."

"Give him fifteen more minutes and he'll have convinced you otherwise, Tina. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Ever since the party disaster at Rachel's house, Blaine has gone rather off drinking in a public place where people didn't know him. The Warblers always knew how he would act when drunk, so they had got rather used to it by now. By the third time Blaine had tried to start snogging either Wes or David or Jeff or another of the group, they had built up a defence mechanism. That was assuming they weren't too drunk to not care about it either.<p>

So when he saw a what must have been Senior get dragged outside by staff, swaying dangerously from side to side as they chided him for eating the entire contents of a pineapple and sticking it on his head, he couldn't help but wonder how in the hell someone managed to already get drunk. He also sipped the punch cautiously to make sure it wasn't spiked or roofied. With this school and the horrors Kurt had told him of it, well, he wasn't sure what exactly to expect.

"I'll take the cooing as a good sign?" he asks casually, handing Kurt a plastic cup with the nicest looking punch in it when he returns.

"So far you're good." Kurt grins. "But the emergency exit is that way just in case."

Puck and Lauren's appearance beside them dissolves into Blaine and Puck having a longwinded discussion about football and sports and whatnot, while Kurt simply rolls his eyes and decides to look around rather than pretend to know what's happening, until the song shifts and Kurt feels Blaine jump up and down excitedly trying to get Kurt's attention.

"I love this song!"

"Come again?"

"Dance with me!"

"…come again?"

But Blaine only pulls him away from the crowd onto the dance floor, proceeding to put a slightly more dignified version of his drunken dancing to show, pulling a rather reluctant Kurt along with every move until either boy is too caught up in the moment and the laughter to see or care about the looks. Until the song cuts out, that is.

"Hi- Test- Okay! Ladies and Gentlemen! You have been promoting yourselves, we've been voting and the results are in!"

And in the crowd, there is an air of anticipation as the couples shuffle closer and closer to the front, Quinn shoving aside people almost viciously and pulling along an almost regretful looking Finn, who apologises profusely to anyone harmed.

"I'm sorry! She's… excited. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Quinn stop i- sorry. Quinn that guy wasn't even in the way!"

"Now for prom King…" as if on cue, a drumroll accompanies the voice of Emma Pillsbury as she tugs at the envelope nervously, her eyes wide and almost scared on the crowd, as though they may attack her like a herd of bulls should she say the wrong thing.

"David Karofsky."

The loud "YES" that is exclaimed, comes from Santana rather than Dave, who looks somewhat between uncomfortable and trying to appear cool and collected as he walks toward the stage slowly, Santana tagging along behind, her _take that bitch_'s audible enough for the silent hall to hear.

There is only one exclamation, when Quinn simply stares at the pair, her expression furiously flickering and Finn is just desperately trying to hold her back from storming so that only the "What? What?" reaches Karofsky and Santana's ears.

"And for Prom Queen we- oh. Um. Will, I-?"

The Spanish teacher bustles on stage to meet a frowning, questioning crowd, pulling the envelope from Emma and trying to see what has baffled her.

Honestly, Kurt could care less, tracing patterns into Blaine's palm as they sit at one of the tables, Blaine's leg brushing up against his, their eyes meeting, until-

"Kurt? Er, Kurt Hummel?"

There's a silence. Kurt is too surprised to have heard his own name to even notice in what conjunction it was.

"Wait. Waitwaitwait… What…?"

"Okay hold up!" Of course there's Quinn, stomping up to tear the envelope away from Mr Shue, grumbling "Oh this has _got_ to be a joke!" under her breath.

"What?" Kurt whispers, his fingers frozen on Blaine's palm as his boyfriend frowns, his head snapping back and forth between the stage and Kurt.

"Kurt? Um. You-you should probably go up there?"

"What? Mercedes!" the smaller boy hisses when his best friend attempts to lift him up. "I can't! I mean this is obviously- No! Blaine! Help!"

"I-"

"Kurt, please come up here?" Will sighs, confusion knitting his brows together as he continues to stare blankly at the piece of paper.

"But- Blaine?" Kurt asks weakly, tempted to swat Blaine when his boyfriend just squeezes his hand and pulls him up.

"Go."

"But I didn't- this is a joke! I-"

"_You_ are going to go up there and own that stage like you always do. Hiding down here doesn't work, not with that creep of a reporter manning the spotlight."

The crowd is silent when he passes, except for Karofsky who stares for a second before throwing the crown on the floor and storming off into the arms of a security guard who pushes him back from the exit. Kurt walks with almost shaky steps, his feet weakly resounding on the floor. It's only when he stands up there and sees them all that he realises. Only when he's up there, staring at all the faces that he sees the crowd of malicious glances cast at him from a corner.

Well, rigging the prom votes always happened in movies. Apparently there _was_ an art to it.

"I don't know exactly whose idea of a sick joke this was." He mutters into the microphone, his voice threatening to give out until he catches Blaine's eyes.

They've been friends long enough to speak without talking. They've certainly been together long enough to find comfort in it. And all Kurt can hear in his mind is the loop of Blaine's voice telling him to _own that stage_.

"But you have no idea how counterproductive your theoretically detrimental actions were." Ah it's always good to take comfort in the confused glances as he sends words larger than two syllables at them.

"You can throw me against as many lockers as you want, at the end of the day, my hair will always look better than yours. You can throw as many slushies in my face as you want, but, well, as you see, I, contrariwise to you, have absolutely no problems with acne. And you can rig prom if you really want to, but at the end of the day, I know from experience that I can so pull off a tiara. Although this one does suit Quinn's dress so much better, which I will take as a sign.

"I have no idea what you hoped to accomplish with this, but thanks anyway. A small confidence booster was exactly what I needed for when next Monday rolls around again." And with a grin at the crowd and a courteous bow, he swiftly exits the stage to a silent crowd and a beaming Blaine.

"Can we leave now?"

"No, we're dancing."

"Blaine-"

"This is your prom, Kurt. I'm not gonna be denied a dance with my prince, now am I?"

"Well, princess would be more like it, if we go by _that_."

"Kurt, you may have many somewhat feminine traits, but you are in _no_ way a _princess._"

"Well, good we're taking it loosely and this school's already breached all thin lines between unexpected and socially acceptable, otherwise they might insist on the whole king and queen dancing. And I am not going anywhere near that Neanderthal no matter how much he has rectified his past mistakes."

"Good. I'm bad at sharing."

It only takes five more minutes in silence to notice the relative silence that pervades the hall. The music hasn't come back on and the crowd seems more intent on what just happened to really care about dancing. And look by look, Kurt edges more toward the exit until Blaine disappears from his side for a split second and he stands there frozen, wondering how his boyfriend could desert him like that.

"Mind if the spotlight is diverted?" Blaine's voice whispers out of nowhere.

"Dear God no, but- Blaine?"

* * *

><p>The drive home is filled with a more blissful silence. Kurt's still trying to process the fact that Blaine sang to him, <em>again<em> and even pulled him (_again_) onstage to dance before finally letting Kurt decide that they should leave. Mostly because if they had stayed any longer, they would have been asked to help clear up.

"You're quiet." Blaine comments. He is met with a defiant smile that Kurt tries to tell him that he's okay with.

Finn took his own car, driving Quinn back to her home. When Blaine and Kurt pull into the Hummel-Hudson driveway, Blaine's car stands alone next to the unused ones. Like the perfect gentleman, he climbs out of his seat and moves to open Kurt's door for his boyfriend, who smiles and averts his eyes to the ground.

When they arrive at the door, Blaine pulls him aside on the porch and places his arms on Kurt's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, why-"

"Kurt."

"I'm just… surprised? Confused? I mean… why did they do it?"

"Doesn't matter. You blew them away either way. Monday, you're going to go to school with that respect. All that matters is that they got a taste of their own medicine."

"Thanks. For this. I… honestly never thought I'd have a proper prom."

When Kurt's eyes slowly drift up to meet Blaine's, they meet only adoration and only for a second before Blaine leans in and their lids fall almost heavily, a split second before their lips touch in a gentle, caring kiss.

"I still can't believe you just went up there and _sang_." Kurt murmurs against Blaine's lips.

"Well… the party was dying. I thought I'd be the Knight in a tux and save it."

"Mhmm, _my_ knight in shining tux."

"Always."

Their lips meet again, briefly, before the door all but bursts open, making the boys jump about a foot into the air in shock.

"Dad!"

"Oh. Er… I thought I heard whispers."

"Yes. You know. _Whispers_. The usual sign of _please do not disturb_."

"Well, it's late. I was worried. Blaine, thanks for bringing him back, Kurt?"

"I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to decide when I come home you know."

"No you're not, off to bed."

"Go before you get a reason to be grounded." Blaine mutters bemusedly. The _otherwise how will I take you out tomorrow_ is implied. The smaller boy huffs slightly before kissing Blaine goodnight and – after Burt clears his throat awkwardly – hops into the house, kilt swaying.

"Well" Blaine says, shuffling from one foot to the other awkwardly. "I'll be going then… Thanks Mr Hummel for, uh, letting me take Kurt to prom."

"Not so fast kid. I need to talk to you."

_Damn_. "Oh?"

"Listen, I just wanted to let you know that… well, I know Kurt. I mean, I know he gets attached. Now, he's told me a lot about you and I know he likes you a lot and has for a while now, but… well, just don't… take advantage of that."

Blaine refrains from making a comment about the alleged shotgun that would keep him from doing that were he not completely infatuated with Kurt anyway.

"Trust me, Mr Hummel, I would never ever take advantage of him. It took me a long time to realise how I really felt about him, mostly because I was afraid that if I messed up or didn't do the romantic part right, I'd lose his friendship on top of everything. I really can't imagine not being with him. And I know that you and Finn must be worried about him and I can understand that I am one of the last people you might trust, but I- I really do love Kurt."

That's all the pleasantries the exchange before Burt nods gruffly and Blaine goes back to his car. What neither notice is the small figure that stands at the window almost frozen in blissful shock at the words he overhears.


End file.
